odbfandomcom-20200213-history
Cobalt Crest\Family
Cordo van Crest Cordo van Crest is Coby's father. He met Ivory Jr when they were young adults in Vacuo, fell in love, and eloped. After Coby was born, they reconciled with Ivory's parents, and the whole family is on much better terms. Physical description Cordo is tall, around the same height as his son. He has tanned skin, brown feathers on the top of his head, and brown eyes that seems to always sparkle. He's starting to show his age with a little greying at the temples, but he's still quite handsome. His usual clothing consists of slacks and nice tee shirts. He loves to dress up, so also has a large assortment of suits and other formal attire. He always wears dress shoes. Personality Cordo is an open and friendly person, if a little breezy. He has a tendency to forget himself when talking with people, and will often say things that could be considered inappropriate. Hobbies/Skills * Fashion - Cordo is very fashion forward, and likes to try and predict trends. Special Powers/Weapons If possible, please include names of weapons and special attacks/powers. Trivia A bird type Faunus; his trait is feathers for hair Originally from Menagerie He became friends with Khalua Sweetie when she visited the island (something practically unheard of for a human to do). She convinced him to travel with her to Vacuo, where he met the Vandermirs and fell in love with Ivory Jr. Ivory Crest Ivory "Junior" Crest is Cordo's wife and Coby's mother. She is the daughter of Teak and Ivory Vandermir. Junior was the only daughter of Teak and Ivory Vandermir, a wealthy couple living in Vacuo. They had a beautiful estate in the hills overlooking the city and beach. Life was perfect until a Faunus dandy caught Junior's eye. She and Cordo eloped and moved to Vale to start their life together, and she was soon pregnant. After Coby's birth, the Crests made the trip back to Vacuo to introduce him to Ivory's parents. They were taken with the baby, and the families were reconciled. Ivory Junior was still shunned by former friends, but since she had already started over in Vale, this was not a problem. Physical description Ivory is tall for a woman, standing about 5'10" barefoot. She's slender and graceful looking, with shoulder length white blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears thin, silver frame glasses. She is regularly seen in high end dresses and skirt suits, usually with a floral motif and in a shade of pale beige or yellow. She wears sheer stockings and 3" heels. Personality Ivory is still working on breaking bad habits from her youth. She's less high-strung, but is still not as easy-going as her husband or son. She's very critical and judgemental of the people her loved ones interact with, especially if it seems like they might upset the balance of her household. She tolerates Coco, since she's the first girlfriend Coby has actually brought home. Ivory does not like it when the two of them move in together, but is happier once they're engaged. Hobbies/Skills * Money management * Social graces * Charity * Attending social events * Fashion Special Powers/Weapons Ivory wields the most terrifying weapon of all: the Mom Voice. Her Semblance is not known at this time. Trivia The first member of the Vandermir family to associate openly with a Faunus. Teak Vandermir Teak Vandermir is Coby's maternal grandfather. He is married to Ivory Sr, and lives in an estate in Vacuo. Teak and his wife are very well to do and have the estate to prove it. They founded the resort town of Paradise, and ran any Faunus that dared settle there out. The Vandermirs changed their tone when they were introduced to baby Coby, who they were immediately taken with. He was their precious grandchild, and even if he was Faunus, they wouldn't love him any less. It's been a long journey of personal growth, and there's definitely still room for improvement, but they are much more tolerant of Faunus. Physical description In his prime, Teak was a dapper gentleman. He's aged well, and there's still hints of the mischievous boy he was growing up, especially in his smile. He had dark hair, but it's gone white. It's kept styled short and neat, parted on the side. He has dark brown eyes that seem to twinkle when he smiles. He's still fairly thin. He's normally seen in slacks and a lounge jacket, with a cravat. When he ventures out to the pool or down to town, he dresses a little more appropriately for a beach town, wearing linen trousers and short-sleeved button down shirts with sandals and the occasional panama hat. Personality/Mental status Teak is easy going. He's very retired, and quite happy to spend time doing nothing. He teases quite a bit, especially Senior, but he doesn't actually mean any harm. Part of him never grew up. Being born in Vacuo in a time when Faunus Rights was a joke, he's quick to dismiss Faunus. He has learned that Faunus are people too, and is working on being more accepting, but it's been a slow process. Hobbies/Skills Undefined Special Powers/Weapons Teak's weapon is his sense of humour. His Semblance is not known at this time. Trivia Recovering racist. Patriarch of the richest family in Vacuo. Ivory Vandermir Sr Ivory "Senior" Vandermir Sr. is Coby's maternal grandmother. She is married to Teak, and lives in an estate in Vacuo. Senior and Teak are very well to do, and have the estate to prove it. Being Humans in Vacuo, they were vocally racist against Faunus. They founded the resort town of Paradise, and ran any Faunus that dared settle there out. The Vandermirs changed their tune when they were introduced to baby Coby, who they immediately were taken with. He was their precious grandchild, and even if he was Faunus, they wouldn't love him any less. It's been a long journey of personal growth, and there's definitely still room for improvement, but they are much more tolerant of Faunus. Physical description Senior is starting to show her age, but is still a stunning woman. Average height and slender, she has a noticeable waistline. She has white hair and blue eyes, and is a glimpse into Junior's future. She wears classy dresses and cardigans, a low heels. Personality Senior is a woman used to getting her way. Teak defers to her, and she's very much the ruler of the household. She has some residual prejudice against Faunus, but is working toward being more accepting. She's more critical of Cordo than she is of Coby, likely because Coby is blood, not marriage. She positively dotes on Coby and wants him to have all the advantages his mother left when she eloped, regardless of him being Faunus. She turned a blind eye to his "indiscretions" of youth, but was overjoyed to see him ready to settle down. Hobbies/Skills Undefined Special Powers/Weapons Senior's weapon is rich old lady powers. Her Semblance is unknown at this time. Trivia Recovering racist. Matriarch of the richest family in Vacuo. Russet Crest Russet Crest is Cordo's father and Coby's paternal grandfather. He is married to Sandy, and they live in Menagerie. Russet and Sandy fell in love as teenagers in Menagerie and got married. Even though they are very much in love, they only have one child, Cordo. When he was a late teen, Cordo wanted to try his luck in one of the kingdoms. They raised some travelling money, and Cordo went to Vacuo. They were thrilled to hear that Cordo had fallen in love and married, but wished he could have come home for the wedding. They made the journey to Vale once to meet Coby, but haven't been able to be a part of his life since. Physical description Russet is tall and thin, mostly legs. He has a large, thin nose and bright eyes. His feathers have started to grey, but there's still plenty of brown. He's tanned. He normally wears dark trousers and a light button-down shirt. Personality Russet still has the optimism of youth, probably because he's only interacted with other Faunus for the majority of his life. He's friendly and loves going to the bar to knock a few back with his buddies, but he is not a drunk. He is not a supporter of the White Fang; he's lived long enough to see the damage the current regime is doing to the cause. Hobbies/Skills * Drinking (socially) * Farming Special Powers/Weapons Russet's weapon and Semblance are not known at this time. Trivia Faunus - bird type. Trait is feathers for hair. Has only left Menagerie once. Sandy Crest Sandy Crest is Cordo's mother and Coby's paternal grandmother. She's married to Russet, and lives in Menagerie. Russet and Sandy fell in love as teenagers in Menagerie and got married. Even though they are very much in love, they only have one child, Cordo. When he was a late teen, Cordo wanted to try his luck in one of the kingdoms. They raised some travelling money, and Cordo went to Vacuo. They were thrilled to hear that Cordo had fallen in love and married, but wished he could have come home for the wedding. They made the journey to Vale once to meet Coby, but haven't been able to be a part of his life since. Physical description Sandy is average height and plump. She has shoulder length light sandy blonde hair and large light brown eyes. She is normally seen wearing knee length dresses with cardigans. Personality Sandy is friendly with the people she cares about, but is suspicious of strangers. She doesn't trust easily, due mostly to having been born in Atlas and spending a good amount of her childhood there. She watched people she thought were friends turn on her. She was a member of the White Fang in her twenties, but was pressured to leave by Russet. Hobbies/Skills * Subterfuge * Gardening Special Powers/Weapons Sandy's weapon and Semblance are not known at this time. Trivia Faunus - bird type. Her trait is feathers for hair. Category:Characters Category:Tertiary Characters Category:RWBY